Marauders: Crusaders
Marauders: Crusaders '''is a Marauders movie. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 5/10 * York and Ann kiss passionately a couple times and then drop to the floor in their birthday suits (black censors cover privates), still kissing. * York's brother hints that he slept with York's sister. * Ann kisses York before his execution. * It is implied that both York and his father had sex with his sister at different times. Violence & Gore 9/10 * A man ages rapidly - his skin rots, his eyes melt, and his hair grows long. Then he turns grey and shatters on the wall (bloody). * A man is decapitated onscreen (no blood). * A man is shot in the chest and blood dribbles down his shirt, he lifts it up and we see the bullet stuck in his stomach. * A man has his legs shot off (brief blood vapor). * York shoots three troopers with a powerful gun; bloody bullet holes are seen in each of their faces. * A group of guys are gunned down by soldiers; we see them laying on the ground with blood on their clothes. * York guns two riflemen with no blood. * A man is thrown under a moving AFV, his death is shown. * Many ISIS members in a vehicle get stuck on a sentry gun, it shoots them but they all dodge it, then a tankette falls from a cliff and flattens the ISIS members. * A guy is thrown off a cliff and screams. He is then crushed by a tank falling off as well. * Much handtohand combat and firefighting. Michael Bay-esque explosions. Profanity 4/10 * Utterances of "sh*t" and "b***h". Two uses of "J***us Ch***t". Drinking/Drugs/Smoking 4/10 * Pretty limited alcoholic and drug consumption. Ann has a rehab pill in one scene and absinthe and mezcal are drank in an early scene. Frightening/Intense Scenes 6/10 * The movie is less intense than it's predecessors, but still is. * York is forced to go through a path laid with dangerous traps with only a journal to provide him clues of how to overcome them. These include spinning sawblades that must be dodged in a supplicant position, a path laden dead drop covered by fragile tiles while the safe tiles are marked by the letters of the name of Zeus in Hieroglyphics. Finally, the last test is to take a leap of faith over an abyss with no bridge; York attempts suicide, and promptly steps on a rock bridge that visually blends in with the stone face so thoroughly, it is essentially invisible from where York was standing. * The main and most intense/frightening scene is that of the villain's death where he rapidly ages. This means that his skin rots in one second, his hair grows and falls off, and his entire body eventually becomes dead and gray. His voice also becomes deep and gravelly and his eyes burn which will scare the young viewers * Those with mirophobia will find one scene gross. MPAA Rating: R for adventure action violence and sensuality.Category:Movies Category:R Category:Marauders Category:Marauders: Crusaders Category:1001 Spears Category:Adult Movies Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2039 Category:1001 Spears Cinematic Universe